All or Nothing
by ItaNaruLover
Summary: Ed constantly blames himself for what happened to Al.After getting captured,he finally gets the chance to return Al back to normal. But when the transmulation goes wrong, he finds that his whole life could very well be changed forever. RoyEd AlEd
1. Chapter 1

Me: I just recenly fell in love with Full metal alchemist yaoi, and then I came up with this, I hope you like it!!

Ed: What the hell's yaoi??

Me: this may take some explaining....

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own full metal alchemist, cause if I did...well lets just say that it would be rated M...

Ed could feel his mind reel, as he unconsciously ran his flesh hand over the cold steel of his metal arm, causing him to shudder lightly. He could feel his eyes sting, but he clenched them shut, willing away the tears. Damn, he wanted to cry. To cry for hours, without worrying about being caught, or seen.

But did he really deserve to cry? After what he had done.

If only he had listened to his teacher, or Al, then he wouldn't be feeling like this. They had warned him about human transmutation. Ed fisted his shirt, right over his heart, as if to stop the pain. It didn't work, but at least it provided some sort of comfort.

" Brother!" A voice called, clanking steps were heard a little way from the door. Ed immediately brought his hands up to swipe at the few stray tears that had managed to slide down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the clanking of Al's footsteps was heard on the other side of the door to Ed's room.

Ed's eyes widened, he wasn't ready yet. Taking quick, calming breaths, Ed finished drying his eyes, his throat tight, as he tried to hold back more tears.

Slowly, The door hesitantly opened revealing a large, if not bulky, suit of armor. It was a deep gray, it's eyes red, and filled with the only bit of humanity Al had not left behind, during that fateful night. Seeing that his brother was decent, Al stepped into the room, his red gaze on his older brother.

" Brother, are you hungry?" Al's voice echoed lightly, though his soul was placed in a suit of armor Al's voice had never lost that warm fuzzy tone it had had when he was a child. Though it was somewhat deeper. That alone gave Ed the will to smile, even with guilt gnawing at his stomach.

" Nah, it's fine I ate a little while ago." The eldest Elric brother lied. Truth be told, Ed tried to eat as little as possible. Al couldn't eat, so it was hardly fair that he could stuff his face.

Al just looked at him for a second. Ed's smile faltered slightly.

" Are you sure brother, I really can't remember the last time I've seen you eat." Ed growled in his head.

'Damn, Al's just as perceptive as always.'

" What are you talking about, " The blond lied smoothly, " We ate lunch together yesterday." Al stared at him again. Ed just waited unsure of the thoughts going through his brothers head, it was hard to tell from the lack of facial expressions he could make in the suit. Ed felt guilt rack through him.

It was all his fault... God, what he would give to see his brother smile again.

" If you say so brother, but your not going to get any taller if you don't eat." Al commented, waiting for his brother to break out into a fit, about him being small.

It never came.

Now Al was sure something was wrong. His brother always went crazy when he was called small.

" Brother?" Ed snapped out of his guilt filled haze, immediately noticing his mistake.

" RAWR! I AM NOT SO SMALL THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO SQUINT TO SEE ME THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!" Ed made up quickly, jumping to his feet, and playfully hitting his brother on the chest, causing the suit of armor to echoe. Al laughed a little, trying to hide his concern.

" Whatever you say brother."

XXX

Later that day Ed and Al were called to central, with a new mission. Both boys walked through the entrance doors, and quietly made their way to colonial Roy Mustangs office. Ed didn't bother to knock as he shoved open the doors, smirking. He knew that it annoyed Mustang to no end when he didn't show him the respect everyone else did.

' That morally corrupt bastard' Edward joked in his mind, his smirk still in place when he entered Mustangs office.

And as he had guessed, Mustang was irritated, his eye brow twitching.

" Full Metal."

" Bastard" Roy glared, as Ed smiled at him. Al had to stifle a laugh.

" Oh colonial sir, What's our new mission?" The younger Elric asked eagerly, glancing at the file in Mustangs hands. Mustang sighed,

" It seems to be that there has been a new development in the case of the philosopher stone." This immediately grabbed Ed's attention.

It was a chance to redeem himself.

" Whats the mission?" Ed asked eagerly, running up to the desk to snatch the file, only to have it pulled out of his reach, by a smirking Roy.

" Well, if you must know, there seems to be a disturbance in a small village northeast of here. There have been rumors that a beautiful woman with a tattoo in between her breasts, and a horribly dressed person, who seems to be male, have been walking around, as of late." Ed gasped lightly,

" Lust and Envy!" Roy nodded.

" But what would they be doing there?" Al asked eagerly. Roy looked over to him, his cobalt eyes flashing dangerously.

" We believe that they're going to be using the area to create a philosopher stone." Both Al and Ed stilled. There was a small silence.

" So what are we supposed to do?" Al said finally. Roy sighed, scratching his head lightly.

" Well we want you to go to this village on a special Military railway, and go undercover to figure out the specifics of what going on." Ed nodded eagerly, glancing back at the folder again.

" Sounds good, but" He trailed off. Roy raised an eyebrow before questioning,

" What?" Ed turned to look at Al,

" I know we're going to be going in disguise, and a giant suit of armor isn't exactly....ya' know, stealthy." the eldest Elric finished off lamely, his cheecks tinged pink from embarassment. Roy nodded, a smirk on his face,

" I have already thought of that Full metal, and that is exactly why I will be joining you on your affair." Ed's mouth dropped, while Al 's head rolled off making a clanking noise as it hit the ground.

Roy stared at them.

" What?"

Ed coughed,

" Well were just a little suprized I suppose, it's usually just me and Al, right Al?" Ed looked over to Al, and immediatly noticed his brother's headless disposition. Smiling sadly, Ed got to his knees, to pick up his brothers head, before standing and placing it on the suit of armor.

" There ya' go Al."

" Thanks brother," Al said, looking back to Roy.  
" So when do My brother and I, oh, I mean, when do we leave?" The younger of the two corrected.

Roy seemed to think for a moment,

" Tonight, you of all people must understand the severity of the situation." Ed nodded, his face seemingly tired and distressed. Roy noticed this, but let it slide.

" So, I don't believe there is anything you two will be needing, we will supply cloths, food and shelter on this trip, as well as traveling expenses." Ed nodded again, before turning to leave,

" I'm going to go call us a cab." He sighed over his shoulder before leaving the room. Al went to follow until Roy called out,

" Al wait a minute!" Al immediately turned to look at Roy, his red eyes shimmering,

" Yes Colonial?" Roy looked up at the rather large suit of armor.

" Is there something wrong with Ed?" the black haired man questioned, Al nodded to himself absentmindedly.

" I thought so to, Brother has been acting rather strangely, but I thought maybe I was overlooking things." he sighed.

Roy nodded,

" Did you notice how pale he is? " the colonial added," He seems smaller to." He trailed off.

' If thats physically possible' Roy coughed to himself. Al nodded,

" Thanks for telling me colonial, I thought it was only me noticing these things."

The colonial nodded,

" I suppose we'll have to keep an eye on him then," Roy guessed, Al nodded eagerly.

" I guess so."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After their private chat, the three alchemists were on their way. The cab arrived almost immediately, it was a little shabby cab, one that wasn't quite yellow, but more of a deep green. It's windows were tinged brown, and the interior was raggedy and old. Ed opened the car door, and sat in the passengers seat almost immediately, the worn leather squeaking as he sat. Which left Al and Roy in the back, which was fairly spacey, giving both them enough space to breath. Roy sighed in relief when he realized that he wasn't going to be squished.

On the ride all of the passengers were quiet, Roy and Al mostly watched Ed who seemed to be in his own world as he watched the world pass by outside the window. After the cab arrived, and squeaked to a halt, Roy paid the man, because a certain blond haired teen had suddenly disappeared. Only to return once the cab had left. After penalizing Ed about not paying, all three of them went to go buy tickets. It was quiet, and not much was said as they purchased their tickets and boarded the train. That was until,

" Um, Colonial?" Roy looked over, slightly suprized. Ed coughed lightly,

" Um, would you mind, if I sat in the window seat?" Roy looked down at Ed, suprize evident on his face.

" Uh, yeah sure." Ed nodded in thanks, before seating himself by the window. His eyes immediately locking with the world outside his window. Roy and Al silently seated themselves. Al sat on the opposite side of the private booth they had ordered. (A/N military soldiers get their own carts..)

Al needed the whole seat due to his side, so Roy sat himself next to Ed.

Soon the train started up and shot off, causing the carts to shudder lightly. The ride went in silence for awhile, all of them too lost in thought to speak.

Suddenly, Roy was knocked out of his train off thought from a sudden pressure on his shoulder. He looked over to see a lithe, blond haired teen sleeping on his shoulder.

Roy smirked redily, he couldn't wait to tell Ed tomorrow, the teen would surely throw a fit. He could already imagine the look on Ed's face, when he blushed, and stuttered angrily, saying that he was a lying, morally corrupt, bastard. Roy smirked happily, as he looked down to said teen.

Then, upon further inspection, Roy noticed the small teen, was sweating slightly, his eyes lightly clampt shut, and his brows furrowed in distress.

" Al? Al?" Roy questioned, causing the head of the suit of armor to shoot up.

" Yeah?" Al asked hesitantly. The colonial pointed to Ed,

" Is he ok?" the youngest Elric looked over to his older brother, who was currently twitching in his sleep. Anxiety pulsed through Al.

" Is he alright? Is he having a nightmare?" Roy just shrugged, careful not to wake the sleeping teen.

" How the hell am I supposed to-"

Suddenly, Ed's hand shot up, it grasped the shirt over his hard so hard, his knuckles turned white. Ed let out a strangled gasp, his breath coming in small, quick, gasps. Roy and Al immediately panicked.

" Crap!" The Colonial swore under his breath as he pulled Ed's shirt out of the vice grip of his last real hand. By this point Al was on his feet, almost completely hunched over Ed, but not too close so he didn't get in the colonials way.

Immediately, Roy thought Ed was having some kind of hard attack. Quickly he went over things he had learned in the Ishbalin war about the heart. As different procedures of action ran through his head, Roy unclasped Ed's hand, with some difficulty, before un-zippering his large red jacket.

After successfully removing the jacket, Roy lifted Ed's shirt, his eyes widening at the unexpected sight before him.

Ed's torso was a sickening pale color, almost as if he was dead, and his small ribs were all sickeningly visible, prodding lightly at the skin above them.

Al gasped once he saw what Ed looked like.

" Colonial! What's happening to him?" Al cried , his voice echoing as he grabbed onto Roy's sleeve. The older man just traced his hand lightly against Ed's prodding ribs, as if to see if they were truly real. Different scenarios began to run through his head. Could it be a side effect from when they had tried to transmute their mother? Or maybe they had been short on money? No, if that was the case Mustang was sure Ed would to come to him complaining about it. Finally the only logical solution came to him,

" Has he been starving himself? " Roy could feel the immediate fear from Al caused by his question. After a long pause Al finally shook his head, causing a small rattling sound.

" I....I don't know.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh," the small teen groaned, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to his surroundings. He sat up slowly, knowing that if he sat up to fast he would make himself sick.

" Brother?" Ed looked over to the suit of armor sitting across from him.

" Al?" Ed yawned, "What time is it?" Then took a look around.

" And where the hell are we?" Al looked at Ed for a moment before answering,

"We're at the hotel brother. The colonial carried you in." The younger of the two Elric brothers commented. Edward nodded slightly. Drowsiness still edging in the corner of his mind. Raising his arms, Ed stretched, cracking his back, then with a satisfied sigh, fell back onto the bed.

Suddenly Ed heard a small squeaking sound, which began to get louder and louder every moment, as if it was getting closer. Then he smelt it. There was no doubt about it. There was a food cart coming. Ed silently prayed in his head. 'Don't come here, don't come here.'

But Ed knew his wish fell upon deaf ears, once he heard the handle to the door, jiggle a little, before the door opened.

Ed swore under his breath,

There was the colonial, with a cart with what seemed to be a mountain of food on it, though to many people it wasn't _that_ much.

" Oh finally awake I see." the colonial joked, though Ed could of swore there was an icy edge to it.

The oldest Elric nodded, his eyes still glued to the massive tray of food.

Coughing lightly Ed asked,

" Um, So is that all for you or...." He trailed of lamely, causing Roy to smirk.

" Nope I already ate. This is all yours." Ed forgot how to breath for a second.

" All that food? No, I think I'm good." He lied, absentmindedly grasping the sheet of the bed. Roy noticed this and pushed the cart over to Ed.

" Your eating Ed, whether you like it or not. And that's an order." Ed went to retort something, but kept quiet from the look Roy was giving him. Mumbling angrily, Ed looked over to the cart, and noticed a large carton of milk.

" Bastard." Ed whispered loud enough for Mustang to hear.

" I know you are but what am I? " Roy teased. Ed seemed to think a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant a morally corrupt, womanizing bastard. Thanks for reminding me." Roy's eye twitched, before he pointed to the tray.

Ed looked back over to the tray, knowing there was no way he could procrastinate this any longer, before grabbing one of the forks on the cart. He slowly began to eat some waffles, completely aware of the two people currently watching him.

After a while Ed finally finished off two waffles, and had drank some orange juice, glaring at the milk as he did so.

Immediately after eating the 2 waffles, which really wasn't that much, Ed could already feel his stomach cry out in protest. He felt his gut do flips, and felt a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to sway lightly.

" Um," Ed coughed, " I'm just going to go to the bathroom really fast." Slowly, so he didn't make himself more nauseous, Ed got up and began to walk for the bathroom. Only to be stopped by a large arm in his way. Ed looked up confused,

" Why the rush _Full metal_?" Roy asked, his tone a little icier than Ed would have liked. The eldest Elric thought quickly.

" Well, I dunno, maybe I'm going to the bathroom to take a leak." Ed bit sarcastically, his voice squeaking at the end, when his stomach did a sudden flip, causing him to taste the sudden bile in the back of his throat. Roy looked down at him.

" Sorry Full metal I can't let you go." Ed glared at him,

" Why the hell not?" He said impatiently, knowing if he yelled, he would upchuck all over the colonial, which at this point, didn't sound like such a bad Idea.

Roy just stood there. Ed's stomach flipped again, unhappy about all the food he had just eaten. Attempting to pass the colonial, Ed tried to duck under Roy's arm only to be pushed backwards, causing some of the vomit to rise in his throat. Holding it back Ed shot forward, only to skid to a stop when a familiar suit of armor stood in his way.

" Sorry brother." Al apologized, wrapping an arm around Ed's stomach, and pushing the elder Elric's back against the suit of armor.

The sudden pressure to his gut was too much, and he could feel the throw up in the back of his throat. Ed couldn't hold back when his body shook intensely, before he gagged, his vomit spraying onto the floor. The room was silent, with only the sound of Ed's labored breathing echoing off the room.

After getting back his breath, Ed realized what had just happened and his hand instinctively shot up to cover his mouth, his eyes wide like a child who had gotten caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

" So Ed, " Roy asked, his tone so cold it made Ed wince, " Care to tell us why you've been starving yourself?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well I hope you liked it! I'm going to be good and update this soon! I promise! So please don't kill me!!!  
Ed: So wait i'm an uke? And what the hell is that exactly?

Me: um well * whispers in Ed's ear*

Ed: WHAT THE F***!! WHY AM I THE BOTTOM?!?!?! WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?

Me: Its not my fault your so short!

Ed: I AM NOT SO SHORT THAT IF A TRIED TO DRINK FROM A GLASS THAT I'D FALL INTO IT AND DROWND!

ME: I never said that!! Where the hell are you getting this from!!! * twitch*


	2. Chapter 2

Me- well I hope your enjoying the story so far!

Ed- it's been one damn chapter, I'm pretty sure no one's hooked yet...

me- *** sigh* **I know.....

Al- yeah yoko-chan (me) No one's going to be hooked until the Elricest comes in!

Ed- * blushes* Al what the hell!

Roy- I agree Ed! Al what are you thinking! Everyone knows this is a RoyEd story

Ed- what the-!!!

me- calm down, I dunno which it's going to be yet.... cause everyone loves a love triangle * smirks*

......................................................................................................................................................................

Ed's throat burned as he coughed, trying to spit out any vomit or bile left in his mouth. A horrible after taste hung in his mouth, as he began to try and calm his breathing.

" So Fullmetal, care to explain why you've been starving yourself?" Al felt Ed tense, his whole back stiffening, and a small gasp escaping his mouth. To say Ed was suprized would be an understatement.

Oh god! How the hell had the bastard colonial found him out? Was it something he had done? Maybe he had said something. Or maybe the bastard had noticed when carrying him inside?

Well it was too late now to figure it out now. What was done, was done. And now Ed needed to think. What could he say? There was no way in hell he was going to admit he was actually starving himself. Going over possible excuses in his head, Ed pushed lightly at the two metal arms holding him still.

" I can stand." the eldest Elric brother managed weakly, his body shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush from before.

Metal head bobbing lightly, Al released Edward knowing that his brother would not run. That would be showing weakness, and Edward Elric never showed weakness. Even when getting his auto mail put on, the blond teen never yelled or screamed or even so much as whimpered. Al knew very well about how painful it was getting auto mail hooked on. He remembered as a kid watching adults go into Winry's house, and then hearing screams and cries. But not once did he remember Ed screaming out.

" So Fullmetal are you going to answer me today or tomorrow?" Roy probed suddenly, Ed looked over his shoulder though some loose strands of hair, to glare at Roy. Inwardly smirking Ed answered,

" You bastard! Is that any way to treat a sick person." Everyone in the room froze.

Sick?

Roy didn't buy it.

" Sick? You call being malnourished and sickeningly small sick?" A vein popped on Ed's head at being called small, but he let it slide. There was something more important to be dealt with.

" Tch, you cocky bastard how dare you patronize me when this is your fault!" That really caught Roy off guard, and the man found himself glaring at the small teen.

" My fault? You starving yourself is my fault?" The colonial spat venomously, clueless at what Ed was getting at.

" Who the hell said I was starving myself?" Ed inquired, absentmindedly looking over to what had once been his breakfast. The young teen shivered inwardly.

" Brother? Are you trying to say that your not starving yourself?" Al's voice echoed suddenly.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying Al." Ed hissed, glaring at Mustang, said man glared back. His black eyes deep and angry.

"There's no way you can deny it Fullmetal. Al and I have already seen how malnourished you are. And you just tossing your breakfast is definite proof that somethings up." Ed snorted, as if what Mustang was saying was utter nonsense. Sighing inwardly Ed said,

" I am denying it Bastard. Because I'm not starving myself and finally this is your fault. Cause your the Fucking guy who sent me on the mission that got me sick in the first place." The lies flew smoothly from Ed's mouth. Everyone seemed to still a moment to process what they just heard.

" So, your sick brother?" Al asked hesitantly, Ed nodded.

" Yeah, remember that last mission we went on? Well I apparently caught something and so whenever I eat too much I end up chucking it up." Ed seemed to think a moment before continuing.

" Doc says it should be gone in a month or so."Roy stood there completely and utterly flabbergasted (A/N- I wuv that word...).

" Brother when did you go to the doctor?" Ed twitched slightly, before turning to his brother.

" I went when you were trying to find a home for that kitten you found inside a trash can." Ed lied, and Al nodded vigorously. Ed knew that if Al had his real body, he would be blushing right now.

......................................................................................................................................................................

After a long morning; in Edwards opinion; the three men left to go interrogate an old laboratory that had once been used for human transmutations. Though Ed knew Roy didn't believe his ' I'm sick' story, he decided to let the topic drop in favor of a more appealing topic.

_The philosopher stone._

Roy believed that Envy and Lust may have been using it as of late, in order to create a new philosophers stone. This also meant that they were probably using innocent human lives, so there was no telling what Roy, Ed and Al were going to find.

Trekking silently through the mountainous terrain, Roy pulled his glove up ever so slightly. It was an automatic movement he had picked up in Ishbal. While Roy tugged at his gloves, Ed passed him, taking lead, with Al not far behind.

When they finally got to the old laboratory, it looked like nothing more than an old cottage house. And was relatively small. Ed found himself relating it to the home he and Al used to share with their mother. He could picture their mother standing in the door way, her chestnut colored hair slung over her left shoulder in a loose pony tail. Quickly dismissing the image from his thoughts, Ed continued forward onto the porch of the small cottage.

" Oi, bastard, this is the right place, right?" Roy ignored Ed and proceeded forward. Hands twitching at his sides Ed growled, following Roy to the doorstep of the cottage. The old mahogany door stood wearily, on a slight angle, with jagged marks on the sides of it. As if someone, or something had been trying to claw its way in.

Ignoring the sudden chill that went through him at the thought, Ed preceded forward, and stood next to the bastard colonial himself.

" So, whats our plan of action?" Ed asked sarcastically, giving Roy a light glare from over his shoulder. Roy shrugged it off, before looking over to Ed, emphasizing the way he was looking down at the young teen.

" Well we could send you in there to investigate, I'm sure that no one would notice you were even there due to your small stature." Ed growled angrily, as he used all him will power not to scream. That would only make the bastard happier. So instead, Ed said,

" And risk this pretty face? How about we send you in? That face of yours should keep all the demons at bay." The heating atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Al who came in between the two, trying desperately to keep the fight from getting too out of control.

" Brother, Colonial, how about we just go already, we're wasting time." Ed looked over to Al and nodded,

" Yeah bastard, stop wasting our time." Roy's eye twitched angrily, as Alphonse went to open the door. Only to quickly pull back his hand, after a sudden shock shook through his armor. A large, vibrating echo shot across the woods.

As soon as he pulled back he looked at his hand, that was now slightly melted. Ed clasped his hands together before lightly grabbing Al's hand. Once the hand was returned to normal. Ed looked back to the door.

Roy went to nod in agreement, when the floor began to glow bright red. Under their feet was a transmutation circle, that had been accidentally activated when Ed had went to fix Al's hand.

The ground under the three began to melt, and acting like quicksand stuck to their ankles and began to pull them down.

"Dammit!" Ed cursed trying to find something to transmutate, but all around him the ground was sucking in anything in it's wake. The whole porch began to cave into itself. Ed looked over to Al and Roy only to see that their attempts of escape were proving to be just about as fruitful as his. Soon Ed was up to his neck in quicksand, his body numb, and mind fuzzy. Due to his lack of height, Ed was sinking faster than Al or Roy.

The last thing Ed remembered was the look on Roy's face as the older man reached out to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes fluttering lazily, Ed began to regain consciousness. Though his body was heavy, as though it was made of lead, Ed still managed to sit up, rather lazily, and leaned himself against the closest cold stone wall near him. Ed's eyes began to drift shut once again when a voice rang out.

"Brother? Ed? You awake?" Groaning unhappily, Ed opened his eyes once more, and came face to face with Al. The metal suit of armor seemed to perk up at this and called over Roy. Ed watched hazily as Roy ran over, before kneeling before him.

Ed felt a warm hand ghost over his pulse. The eldest Elric suddenly realized that he had closed his eyes again.

Unable to keep his eyes open for more than a few moments, Ed relied on his hearing to understand what was going on.

Mind still fuzzy, Ed was only able to pick up key phrases.

"He alright?"

"Hit..-....head"

"Way out?"

"Too small.... Only Ed.."

Soon Ed was unable to hear anything. And slowly fell back into an uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon waking a second time, Ed felt more energized and ready to go. Blinking rapidly Ed realized that he was in a dungeon of some sort. The walls were made of cold, gray cement, and various chains hung from them. Sometimes even accompanied by a set of bones. The sight of them made Edward inwardly cringe.

Taking in more of his surroundings Ed noticed a familiar figure slumped against one of the other walls, next to a shinning suit of armor.

Getting up shakily, Ed walked over to the two.

"Oi, Al you up?" The sound of his name instantly roused Alphonse.

"Edward?" Ed smiled at his younger brother before plopping down next to him.

"Fullmetal." a voice rang out. Ed looked over to see that Roy had woken up, his hair slightly tousled.

"Bastard." After waiting a few moments for Roy to fully awaken, Al began to explain their situation.

"So brother when you fell, you happened to hit your head. It was bleeding, but Roy managed to patch you up." Roy smirked at Ed, causing the small teen to pout.

"Next Roy fell and then I fell. Oh and sorry about landing on you Colonial." Roy glared at Ed, who was now smirking."

"Heh heh, so Al fell on you?"

"Shut it Fullmetal." the colonial growled, glaring at Edward.

Al sighed, before continuing his story.

"Anyway while I watched out for you brother, Roy tried to find us a way out."

"Ok, that much I get, but why can't we just transmutate our asses out of here?" the blond haired alchemist asked as Roy sighed angrily, before leaning against one of the closest walls.

"Don't you think we've tried that? Apparently there's some kind of device or something keeping us from transmutating."

"So there's no way out of here!?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Well thats what I was getting to brother. Colonial went to take a look around and found an opening!" Roy smirked,

"Thats where you come in. Unfortunately the opening is too small for me or Al to fit into, so that leaves you...Midget." The end was added for effect, and Ed found himself jumping to try and strangle the colonial. Thankfully for Roy, Alphonse had a tight grip on Edwards's waist.

Eventually, after a lot of cursing and struggling Al managed to get Ed to the hole in the wall.

It was small just as Alphonse had said. It was a square shape, and looked like it had been made with something jagged and sharp. But what puzzled Ed the most was that it seemed like it had been cut recently. Running his flesh palm over the edge of the hole, Ed pulled back and realized there was some chips and dust from when the hole had been cut.

"So Fullmetal, your going to need to follow through the hole and find a way to find this cell again. Once you do, you'll notice some keys on the other side of the hall. They're not too hard to spot, got it?" Edward processed all the information the colonial gave him, and gave an absentminded nod.

Something was wrong. Ed could feel it. His instincts were going mad, his stomach was clenching lightly, and his face was covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Okay..." Al noticed Ed's uncertainty with mild shock, knowing his brother was not shaken easily.

"Edward?" Ed looked back at Alphonse, his golden eyes with with curiosity and mild uneasiness.

"You know you don't have to go right? We could fine another way." Roy and Ed's eyes widened,

"What do you mean Fullmetal doesn't have to go, he sure as hell does-" Roy's voice caught in his throat as Ed suddenly shot passed him. The colonial watched as Edward hugged Alphonse tightly, before shooting back by the whole.

"Thanks Al!" And before anyone could see the indecision in his eyes, Ed shot off, crawling quickly through the small compact passageway. Though the hug he had given Al had given him more courage, Ed still couldn't help but feel uneasy. The short Alchemist promised himself that as soon as he had finished his job he would give Al another hug. A big hug! He would hug his younger brother so hard that his metal suit would bend!

Keeping that in mind Ed crawled forward, his leather clad hands pulling him along the way.

Everything was going to be fine, just fine....Or was it?

.......

After what seemed like hours, which was actually only about 30 minutes or so, Ed saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The blond haired alchemist stopped for a moment, remembering a saying about not going towards the light. A new onslaught of uneasiness gripped at Ed, but the teen merely shook his head and continued forward.

Finally making it to the ed of the tunnel, Ed crawled out and landed on his feet. He looked up and fell backwards in surprise at how many people there were in this room. The thick smell of sweat and urine gripped the air, as Edward looked over the hundreds of people in the dining room of what seemed to be a mansion.

Everyone in the room wore an orange suit, Edward realized rather quickly, with a number printed on the front left breast, which could only mean that these people were criminals. Everyone seemed to be in distress, and Ed couldn't help but wonder why.

Then he noticed the alchemy circle on the ground.

His golden eyes widened, and his first instinct was to run back and tell Roy and Al of what he had discovered. As he went to go back however, he ran into a heavily muscled chest.

" 'Nd where you goin' me boy o'?" the man asked smiling, revealing a mouth of rotted teeth. Ed immediately felt uneasy, knowing full well he couldn't use alchemy in fear he would activate the circle they were on.

"No where that concerns you," Ed bit out in distaste, stealthily moving lightly to the right.

"I' that so?" The man's voice began to chance, Edward stilled. "Well I hate to tell you this short stuff , but you won't be going back to your little friends." Ed knew that voice. No, it couldn't be. But it was.

Fear gripped Edwards gut as black spikes of hair shot out of the mans head while his muscles toned down.

Where the man once stood, was Envy, the humanculous. Swearing under his breath, Ed turned to run, but found rather quickly that he was being stopped by another two familiar faces.

Lust and Gluttony stood there in the middle of the crowd which had now dispersed, leaving the two alone in the middle of the dining room.

"Oh what do we have here?"

"Oh, oh he looks so delicious! Can I eat him Lust can I?" The busty woman merely shook her head.

"You know that you can't gluttony, this boy has work to do." Lust sighed advancing on the young alchemist. The large male seemed upset but got over it rather quickly as he too moved forward.

"I understand Lust," Suddenly Ed felt a hand grip the back of his head, lifting him into the air, before he was thrown across the room. He smashed into a wall, his side instantly shooting with the familiar burn of pain.

"Envy! Be gentle with the boy, He won't help us if you damage him too much!" Ed could hear Lust exasperate, before Envy growled,

"Like the kid would help us without a little persuasion anyway!" Feeling gutsy as adrenaline filled his veins, Ed shot back.

"Who the hell are you calling kid? Maybe your just as stupid as you look!" Suddenly a knee made collision with Ed's gut, and he coughed violently, as he rolled across the floor.

"Shut ur' trap you insolent brat!" Envy advanced quickly towards Ed.

Thinking quickly Ed asked,

"What the hell do you want with me?!" This seemed to gain all the humanculi's attention.

"Oh, poor naïve Edward." Lust said slowly, "We need you and your amazing alchemy of course."

"Yeah, you see the transmutation circle your in?" Ed looked down and noticed rather quickly he was in another transmutation circle, that was different from the one under the prisoners feet, but still connected.

"And why, might I ask, is this going to do?" Ed bit out with fake politeness. This seemed to irritate Envy, but Lust seemed unfazed.

"Make a philosopher stone of course." Edward's eyes widened.

A philosopher's stone? The one thing that stood in between Al and his body? Ed had to know more.

"So why exactly should I help you?"

"Well we have three good reasons-" Lust began before Envy cut her off.

"Yeah, 1- if you don't we'll kill ur' brother, 2- if you do we'll share a piece of the stone with ya, and 3- if you don't I'm gunna slaughter everyone in this room one by one and make you watch." Ed shuddered, but was still attracted by the idea. Get a piece? If he was able to get a piece then he could get Alphonse back his body!

"But of course if you do you'll sacrifice all the people in this room!" Gluttony said smiling, but frowned as Lust smacked him upside the head.

"You doof! You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Gluttony apologized as Ed sat there in shock. Kill all these people? He's have to do that if he wanted his brothers body back? Edwards hand gripped at his shirt.

Could he really do it? Could he really kill all these people in cold blood.

"Think about it Blondie-" Envy suddenly cut in, "These are all criminals who have killed, stole and pillaged their way through life. It's no big loss right? Especially if it's fer your innocent lil' brother right?" Ed thought over what Envy said carefully, before slowly standing up and making his way to the middle of the circle.

All the prisoners looked over to him with large fear filled eyes. Ed felt guilt rack him, but tried to ignore it. This was for Alphonse. His loyal little brother. The brother that stood besides him through thick and thin. The little brother who he had dragged with him to reserect his mother. Effectively ruining his innocently, naive brother's life for years.

His resolve erected, and Ed looked over to Envy a flame in his golden eyes.

"I just have to activate it right?" Envy and Lust looked pleased and nodded. Kneeling Edward activated the circle before he could have any regrets. The humanculi jumped out of the circle while all the prisoners began crying and pleading for their lives. Edward watched as they tried to scale the walls, as they cried. While some sat on the floor, curled into a ball, reciting prayers under their breaths, while rubbing their arms in a pitiful attempt to comfort themselves.

The sudden humanity made Edward gasp as tears silently tracked down his face. Power hurled through the air as people began to slowly disintegrate one after one. Ed watched unbelieving until he felt a presence enter his side of the circle.

Edward looked over quickly, only to see a small brown cat. It's eyes were wide and it was mewling crazily.

"No! Bad cat! Bad!" Ed cried out going to shove the cat out of the circle. But as Ed's hand made contact with the cat's side, the blond teens hand exploded into little balls of molecules. It wasn't painful, but Ed could feel electrical currents shooting through him as he watched the cat cry as it too turned into molecules.

Backing away, Ed hissed in pain as the cat's molecules over lapped with his, causing his whole molecular structure to tremble.

Edward Elric's desperate screams mingled with the prisoners as everything went black.

XX

Me- Finally done! Hope you enjoyed it~ Lemme know what you think ;3


End file.
